Tea Ceremony
by Amy-Star
Summary: Mei learns that the tea ceremony is not for the weak. Manga based, warning for possible spoilers.


_I care not a jot for Immortal life,_

_Only for the taste of tea_

_**Lu T'ung (775-835) poet and tea lover.**_

"The tea ceremony is not for the weak."

Cheng Ho the grand tea master for the Chan clan declared in a forced even voice that could not hide the edge of contempt after his young pupil stated that the tea ceremony was a weak practice.

"I mean no offense Master Cheng," Mei Chan demurred, her large black eyes lowering to the ground in a sign of respect, "I just meant it won't be as useful to me as my martial arts or Rentenjutsu training."

Teacher and pupil then sat silently in the small tearoom where golden slants of afternoon sun crossed the floor from the bamboo blinds, to where the two occupants sat on mats on either side of a low polished wood table. Mei fidgeted nervously under the harsh gaze of Master Cheng her eyes roaming to the decorative scrolls on the walls depicting serene scenes of nature then to the vase with purple lilacs, just as long she did not have to meet that disapproving stare. Master Cheng took this time to regard the young girl, she had a boundless energy that made it hard to hold her attention for long but he knew that she had an inquisitive and sharp mind. He just needed to find a way to engage it. 

The tea master mentally sighed as he stroked his long white beard, he was certainly too old to be doing this. 

"Let me see you go through the process one more time."

The young princess grumbled lowly but complied with her teacher's command, setting the shiny copper kettle over the small fire while waiting for the water to boil she arranged the dark purple clay tea ware with delicate designs of white blossoms painted on them. With critical eyes Master Cheng watched Mei, he would reprimand Mei for using too many tea leaves, reminding her not to pour the water from the kettle to the tea pot too fast or she would stifle the release of fragrance, the prompted her to wait in a space of three breaths for the leaves to settle. He then winced visibly as Mei took in a sharp breath before loudly releasing it, before she could continue his hand sliced through the air halting her movements.

"Young mistress the tea ceremony is a time of peace and self reflection which one can hardly do with you breathing like that."

Mei's shoulders slumped in apology as she shut her mouth tightly so that she could only breathe through her nose, this extreme answer to such a simple problem was not the one he was looking for but at lease, it silenced her.

When Mei finally offered him a cup of the finished tea, he politely received it brining the small bowl up to his face so that he could take in the heady aroma before carefully taking a sip. The tea was a little bitter but it was a vast improvement from her earlier attempts, Master Cheng took in another sip then set the cup aside as he gazed at Mei who was staring a her cup with a sour expression on her face.

"While we enjoy this, let me test your knowledge of teas, what can you tell me about green teas?"

"They are green in color?" 

"Is that all?" Master Cheng could not tell if she was being serious or joking, either way he did not approve.

"It has a gross bitter taste," Mei's face puckered in revulsion at the thought of it, "Like drinking dirt."

"Perhaps you are too young to appreciate it's strong but subtle flavor, also remember that green tea has great healing properties. Now how about red teas and please do not note the self evident color."

"It has to be made with water slightly below boiling point," She paused before brightening up in the way she usually did when she had a out bit of information to share," My cousin Yang says in foreign countries they drink it with milk, lemon and sugar."

"Only the barbaric Amesterians who have no sense of taste or cannot understand the refined art of tea making would drink their tea in such a manner," Master Cheng openly glowered at the idea of such contamination being done to tea.

"But I like mine with sugar," Mei said lowly while casting a reproachful look at her rapidly cooling tea as if it lacked sweetness on purpose.

"Tell me about flower teas," he asked after composing himself, noting that her body seemed to come alert at the mention of her favorite tea.

"For flower teas one can use jasmine buds, rose petals, or sweet dried chrysanthemums, if using lotus one must collect it at dawn in order for the flavor to retain the early morning dew that will help the fragrance linger. These teas will alleviate depression caused by bad weather and heals sore throats and other cold symptoms."

"Well done young mistress," He was pleased that she managed to put her mind to at least one kind of tea.

"You may also add sugar to flower teas," Mei announced happily as if that factor was the best part of tea.

Master Cheng's mouth twitched whether it was to a smile or a frown one could hardly tell," Yes sweetness goes well with flowers. If only you applied this interest in the rest of the tea ceremony."

"I like tea, but I just feel that I need to focus in other areas in order to prepare."

Master Cheng had heard or the young mistress's goal to find the secret of immortality in order to save the Chan clan was a noble pursuit but he felt that it was too heavy of a burden for such a young girl. The servants would often whisper in concern about the intensity in which their young mistress studied the arts of fighting and Rentanjutsu, some wondered if she even slept anymore.

"Young mistress the tea ceremony is not strictly about preparing tea; any half witted servant could do that. For one to brew proper tea one must enter a higher state of mind in which all of the senses are used."

He gestured a hand withered and crooked with age and years of dedicating himself to mastering the swift hand movement necessary to perform the ceremony perfectly to the teapot and cups," The eyes are delighted by the shape and color of the tea accessories, regaled by the steam clouds, and the soft colors of the tea itself."

He leaned forward to pick up his tea cup enjoying the smooth and slightly warm feel to it," We enjoy the pleasing texture of the object, also the fragile and supple leaves. The sounds of the seething kettle and crackling fire bring about the music of nature."

Master Cheng tipped the tea cup to his mouth to take in another sip of the brew," And the smell and the taste, similar t you earlier remark on green teas being green, is self evident." Setting down the cup his tired and old eyes gazed at Mei's clear and bright ones, he saw so much potential and strength in them, which confirmed his belief of her chances in achieving her goal. He just hoped that price would not be too high. 

"A perfect tea ceremony is done when one harmonizes al of these elements and senses, I believe this philosophy is similar to your martial arts and Rentanjutsu training. Remember young mistress in everything you do, you must do it with the art of harmony within yourself and the world around you. Do you understand?"

Mei nodded her head in confirmation with Master Cheng noting that sparks of interest were dancing in her curious black eyes.

"Very good. Now let us enjoy out tea."

Mei picked up her cup and gracefully raised it to her lips, only to pull back with displeasure evident on her features, and her eyes squinting in dislike. Master Cheng sighed while rubbing his forehead with his long fingers, 

"If it pleases you young mistress you may go get the sugar bowl."

**Tasha O: **This is what happens when you drink tea every day. You have been warned :)


End file.
